1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflector and a bicycle, and more particularly, it relates to a reflector having high attachment freedom and a bicycle comprising this reflector.
2. Description of the Background Art
For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 02-042551 (1990: first patent document) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-149030 (second patent document) describe reflectors attached to fenders of bicycles.
The first patent document discloses a reflector having a substantially flat front surface, while the second patent document discloses a reflector having a curved front surface.
The reflector having a flat front surface disclosed in the first patent document is attached to a fender of the rear wheel of the bicycle. This reflector is attached to the fender through a base plate shaped in correspondence to the bent shape of the fender. As a result, the reflector may project from the bent member to disturb the cyclist.
On the other hand, it is important to provide a reflector capable of ensuring constant reflection luminous intensity with respect to incident light of a wider angle. Thus, the reflector is improved in attachment freedom.
In the second patent document disclosing a reflector reflecting light in two directions, however, the reflection luminous intensity may be restricted due to this structure limiting the directions of the reflected light. Further, the reflector according to the second patent document, intentionally dividing the reflected light into two directions, is absolutely different in premise and structure from the inventive reflector having reflex reflector structures.